(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to weather forecast equipment, and more particularly, to portable equipment that is capable of retrieving weather forecast information from Internet or a dedicated network.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Weather forecasting information directly affects our daily routines and we expect to access to weather forecasting information at any time when it comes to handy. Those who are frequently engaging in outdoor activities would like to have reliable control over weather forecasting information; therefore, portable weather forecast equipment becomes very important for them. As disclosed in Chinese Patent Application No. “CN200520060628.7” titled “Portable Weather Forecast Equipment”, a portable weather forecast equipment includes a casing, an atmospheric pressure sensor and a temperature sensor disposed on the casing, a circuitry disposed in the casing to process signals transmitted from those sensors and to output data, a display connected to the circuitry and disposed on the casing to display weather forecast information process, and multiple push buttons to control sensor signals process and data output. Both atmospheric air sensor and temperature sensor transmit signals detected to the data process and data output circuitry for comparison and operation before outputting the results to the display connected to the circuitry to display weather forecast information. However, the precision of the portable weather forecast equipment as cited is poor to fail capturing accurate weather forecast information in time. Certain existing portable weather forecast equipment operates through a radio station. Wherein the radio station transmits with long wave the weather forecast information; the information is picked up by a radio terminal device disposed on the weather forecast equipment and then processed and outputted by a signal process and data output circuitry before being inputted into a display to display. However, this type of weather forecast equipment has a very limited application range and is vulnerable to interference; and it takes higher cost to create a dedicated radio station.